A vampire and her master
by supersexymuff
Summary: Evades the Hellsing oragnization and tries to begin a new life on her own. Alucard as well as some other unexpected members of the group watch in the shadows. SxA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I wish I did though…(sigh)

The dark king glided through the walls into his pupil's bedroom. The demi lay in a bundle of covers and her underwear. He licked his lips. Surely, this woman, as dense as she sometimes appeared to be, was supposed to be his pet. He was, indeed, Sir Integral's. He should be allowed to have something of his own rather than the dark corridors in the basement of Hellsing manor.

She sighed as she mummers incoherent words and threw the covers off her body. His manhood jerked against his slacks. The short sweep of blond hair had become long and untamed in the wake of her stay as a vampress. Her body had indured the changes by acquiring full sensual curves.

"Police girl, you're nearly naked." Victoria's eyes snapped open and she glared in to the dark abyss of her room.

"Master!" She yelled as she caught sight of his red eyes glowing in the dark.

"It is night time and time enough to train you. If you must you can put on some clothes. I rather like the idea of you training in what you have on."

Seras stood and growl into the darkness of the room. His eyes and body had dissipated.

"Master?" Two hands groped her ass and kneaded the soft globes. Victoria's face went red with embarrassment and anger.

"You are very soft for such a strong woman." He laughed as he smacked her ass and left her standing in the middle of the room.

His laughter echoed throughout the dark.

"It seems that I got a reaction out of you. Your breasts seemed to like what I did." Seras looked down and groaned to notice that her breasts were peaked and aching to be touched.

"I hate you master!"

"I want you is what you were going to say."

Shrugging on her clothes she threw open the door to her room and headed to the training facilities.

"Alucard, It has come to may attention that half-ling of yours needs to be trained. I want you to take her to the 'Dark House' and teach her. Against her will even, but since you asked for her to stay here, you must make her a valuable asset to the Hellsing organization."

Alucard pushed his glasses down to the bridge of his nose.

"Is that an order master?"

"What do you think you pathetic freak?" The vampire left with his reassuring grin that held disgust for the Hellsing heir.

"Against her will…this should be fun."

AN: Sorry the prologue is so short. I cannot remember what I was writing.

Ja natta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction?

Seras backed into the wall. The cut over her shoulder was throbbing and making it very hard to fight. Alucard watched as his pupil lunged at him for another attack. He dodged it and pulled her to him. With her back facing his front and her hands clasped in his over her chest, she was disabled.

"Police girl you are getting rather good at this. I may just have to exert some energy to fight you next time." Seras growled low. Her chest rumbled and caused Alucard to laugh a little.

"What are you upset, Ms. Police?"

"Don't call me that anymore…" Alucard put his face close to hers.

"What did you say?"

"Don't call me that anymore!" She threw the elder vampire off her and leapt onto a table.

"My name is Seras Victoria! You will call me by my name!" She found herself trapped beneath Alucard's weight. The table was groaning and on the verge of breaking. The two vampires looked at each other, growling with fierce hunger.

"Do not forget who is in charge Police girl!" Alucard spoke backhanding the female.

Spitting out blood, she retorted.

"Yes, Sir Integral! She runs you like a common house dog!"

The shit had hit the fan. Alucard growled and slapped Victoria so hard the table broke.

"You will listen to me!" He yelled standing over the woman.

"You or Integral? Who is running the show?"

Alucard reared back to hit Seras again. She did not flinch or move. She just waited for the blow to hit her. She was unafraid of him.

"Your training is done for he day. I want you to go to your quarters." Seras picked up and walked out of the room.

"You are nothing but a slave dog to her."

Alucard watched his pupil leave the room and walk down the hallway. Her long blond locks swayed with her hips.

"Damn you…"

"Walter." Sir Integral said as she watched the young vampress walk down the hallway on the monitor.

"Yes, Integral?"

Tapping the screen with the end of her cigar, she spoke.

"I want Seras decommissioned from the Hellsing organization. She is becoming a hazard to my pet and he is becoming influenced by her rebellious ways."

"Yes." The man left with his orders.

"Oh and Walter?"

He turned.

"She is to be put on the list for execution."

Walter looked at his mistress for a moment then sighed.

"Yes Sir Integral."

"Good, see that it gets done in an orderly manner."

The dark king sat among the empty corridors that once belong to his pupil. He knew Sir Integral was not pleased with Victoria's behavior but nothing prepared them for her decommissioning.

She had walked out some months ago with her head held high and a bag full of things to make her blend in with the populace of humans that walked the earth.

"Alucard." His master's voice echoed through the basement.

"You have a mission." The vampire nodded and waited for his leader to elaborate.

"Seras Victoria seems to be a very unstable chance on the world with her being a vampire. I want her dead. She is no more good to us than that of the freaks we kill almost everyday. She nay or may not be a threat but I'd sleep better knowing we did something."

It took every thing with his power not to kill the woman who stood in front of him. She was the true monster here.

"So you kill to sleep at night?"

"Not as you think. Maybe some of the people we have destroyed just wanted to live a normal life but taking the chance on those people may have cost us lives. That is why we do this."

Alucard seethed. She was no better than the freaks she killed.

"Yes, master."

He evaporated and left to 'deal' with Seras. On the way he would stop by and visit an old friend.

AN: So…do ya like it? Yep, I do Inuyasha for humor, DBZ for drama, and Hellsing for well…It's Hellsing people come on!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kami! You know I don't own Hellsing! I'm wasting my life people!

Seras looked outside. The sun had finally set and she was ready to see the sights. She moved, far away from London and the Hellsing Organization. Spain was glorious. Everything was cheap and the people were friendly. In addition, there were more vampires here. More people to talk to, she guessed.

Putting on a black leather skirt with a white halter top, she set off with gold earring and a necklace, she hastily put on her favorite new pair of black stilettos and walked out of her house.

The night was humid and smelled of food and nightlife. She ran and hand through her hair. She loved the way it had grown out during her time at Hellsing. It made her look sexy in a sensual way. Her red eyes gleamed against the harsh rays of an oncoming car.

The vehicle sped past followed by several other gray tank-like trucks.

"Hellsing." She scoffed as she paraded down the street. She could hear Pip's voice as he commanded the troops to invade a home. She missed the thrill of the hunt. One thing she really missed was Alucard.

Sighing she didn't glance back at the bustle of the group of soldiers who were unknowingly destroying her home.

"In the name of god all evil shall be cast into eternal damnation. Amen." The troops led out of the empty and ransacked home. Over the radio Sir Integral, voice came in.

"Any sign of Seras?"

"No sir. It seems she had left earlier. Forensics are trying to figure that out now."

A group of men evaded the house flaunting some of Seras underwear and laughing. Pip sighed. Seras was never the type to commit any crimes. She'd yell at him if they were to hit a dog while trying to get to a crime seen.

"Tell them to hurry up. She might snap and go off and kill someone."

"Yes sir."

Alucard looked at the disheveled mess that was his pupil's home. His orders were clear. He was to dispose of Seras.

"Ye demon child seems to have no qualms about living among humans. I say that there just may be some good in ye demons." Anderson stepped over an over turned chair.

Alucard looked back at the priest.

"I did not ask for your help so that I may hear your speeches priest."

"So it's true. Ye does have some emotions other than the feeling to kill."

The troops had gone and that only left Alucard and Anderson to find out where the blond vampire had gone.

"Dio Mio cara, you are such a beauty." Seras blushed as the richly accented vampire lured her with his soft words.

"You are enchanting and your skin smells of red wine. Come with me tonight. You will not regret it."

Seras shook her head and the vampire kissed her hand. Another night, she whispered in his ear as he left.

Downing another glass of wine, Seras watched as the liquid swirled and moved. Her reflection was jumbled and twisted.

"Just like my life." She said as she drunk what was left and set her money on the table.

"Adios Vicky!" A group of men hollered as she left the club.

Seras felt utterly empty. She wanted to do something. Her job far differed from that of Hellsing. It's why so many men knew her and why she got sloshed before she went.

Diamond Dancers was a gentlemen's club. Her job was to saunter around in barley anything and serve drinks and food.

Her boss, Jammie, met her at the door and ushered her in.

"Seras, Tammy didn't show tonight. I need a girl onstage for the six-twenty."

Her boss was a middle-aged woman with jet-black hair and suits that she wore like casual clothes. It took her about a week to realize she wasn't a man.

Like Sir Integral, she poised. The six-twenty was the main show. Tammy was the redhead who always opened the show.

"Why me?"

"Because you're new and guys have been requesting you."

Seras sighed.

"Okay. What am I wearing?"

"Nothing."

Victoria looked at her boss. Was the woman insane?

"Tonight is FN night. I told you about it last month." (FN Full nudity)

"I...I can't do that!"

"Please what you've been wearing is no real cover. Besides, if we bring in a lot of money think of all the tips and new men." The woman grew starry eyed.

"Fine."

Walking into the back, Seras got ready to make her debut.

Alucard sniffed again. Her sent was here all right and he had to get to her.

"A man of holy ordinance does not go into places such as these!" Anderson gasped at the Diamond Dancers sign.

"Come now, you haven't ever gotten the urge?" Alucard spoke pushing the priest into the building.

"Well, I…" A young woman about 26 crossed Anderson's path and stood in front of him.

"Well, who may you be?"

"A pri..."

"A man looking for a good time. Help my friend would you?"

Alucard gave the woman a roll of bills that he'd swiped from a man in the doorway.

She thumbed through the money and winked.

"Full service?"

Alucard nodded as the woman took a hold of Anderson's hand and led him away.

"Ye are a traitorous bastard!"

"And you pray to god with that mouth?"

AN: Okay people I want reviews!

And a pony…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the hot vision of yaoi fantasy Alucard or his associates from Hellsing.

The curtains were rolling up. Men hollered and hooted at the sight of Seras' black heeled feet. She played with the satin gloves that covered her arms and adjusted the fishnet knee-highs she wore.

"Welcome to DD's annual FN night. I hope none of you have heart problems because tonight the stunning Yellow Diamond Vicky!"

Chanting had begun. Her name pounded in a staccato beat over and over. Breathing was hard at the moment, and concentrating on the beat of the music was even more difficult. The room was dark and a spotlight shown on the stage.

Swaying her hips to the music, Seras strutted out on the stage.

Ciara's "Goodies" Blared on the speakers as the vampire bounced and jiggled. Her breasts moved and swayed with her body.

A group of men at the front were busy throwing money at her and she slid the bills into her knee-highs.

"I ain't being too dramatic, that's the way I gotta have it." She spoke as she popped and ticked with the music. The men went crazy. By the end of her number, she was hot, sweaty, and invigorated.

They chanted her name as she walked backstage and into the threshold of the dressing room where her colleagues.

Tammy, who had shown up late, hugged her and thanked her for filling in. Jammie entered the dressing room with a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses.

"Vicky, you were marvelous, however, you aren't done. About a minute after you went on stage some guy wanted a private dance."

Victoria sighed.

"How much?"

"3000 dollars."

Gasps came about the room. Why would someone pay that much for a private dance from her?

"He may want the full service chick. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Seras took the bottle of whiskey Jammie had been holding and took a large gulp.

"It was bound to happen sometime."

Taking another swig, she handed the bottle back to Jammie and popped some altoids.

"Let's get this over with."

"Well…it looks like Vicky wants to have a little fun with you. Go right back there she's waiting."

The middle-aged woman had returned and directed Alucard to the back of the club.

Passing several rooms, he was met with the sounds of the Oh-So-Holy priest.

"YES! Oh dear sweet mother Mary, yes!"

Shuddering inwardly, the vampire made his way to the farthest room to the back. Opening the door, he found the outline of Seras Victoria by the window. Her blond locks blowing with the soft breeze. Her fingers lightly tapping on the wall nervously.

He coughed. She turned and eyes met.

"M…master…"

"You put on quite a show tonight Police girl. I should say I'm proud. Although you didn't use your power to seduce and feed off one of the men."

"You're too kind. Are you here to lecture me or to get what you paid 3000 dollars for?"

Alucard chuckled. In her absence, she had gotten a degree of spunk and far more personality than he remembered. He quivered with the urge to throw her down on the floor and fuck her pretty, blond brains out. Her red eyes flickered for a moment.

"So if I say yes to the latter I will be your first…"

Seras nodded beginning to strip the small teddy she had put on.

"I don't mean to be a bother but…we have no time for this. My real reason to get you alone was to inform you that Integral was looking to kill you."

Seras stopped at the hook over her breasts. Leaning into his chest and unclipping the latch, she purred.

"You are such a buzz kill you know that master?" Pulling back, so that she could take one of his hands and place it on her breast, she gave a little throaty moan.

"Ms. Police, if you know what is in your best interest I think you should remove my hand."

Seras smirked and removed it and placed it on the strap of her thong over the swell of her behind.

"Well, you do know that I don't give a damn what you think anymore." She tilted her head and leaned up to lick the rim of his ear.

"I don't give a flying fuck if that bitch wants to kill me…but you do…you've got it bad for me."

Alucard looked at his pupil and sighed.

"You have learned well outside of my teaching."

Silently shrugging off the rest of the teddy and wrapping her arms around his waist. Seras nodded with arrogance.

"You can't always be the best Master."

She added.

Taking off his hat and sunglasses, Alucard fiddled with the elastic band of Victoria's thong.

"Why did you wear this? It is not as if I hadn't already seen that plump, wet flower of yours Ms. Police."

Yells came from outside the door. Pip's voice could be heard along with the hypocritical statements of Anderson who was denying the 'service' of certain said women.

"It seems Integral has found where you work."

Seras was busy putting on her teddy and a black robe.

"Most of my friends here are vampires. They've done nothing wrong and do not need to be killed."

Pulling a pistol from her purse on the coffee table by the window, she opened the door. Pip loaded his gun and aimed at Seras.

"By the order of Sir Integral and the queen, we are to destroy you, a said Miss Seras Victoria, for conspiring against human kind."

Seras looked at all the guns pointed at her. Each one filled with a deadly substance to vampires.

Looking at her small pistol she sighed and looked back to Pip.

"I will go as long as you do not harm my friends." She spoke noticing her manager being carried away.

"Don't let them do this to you!" Tammy yelled before being ruthlessly slapped to the ground.

"That's enough!" Pip yelled at the group of men rough housing the nosferatu.

Seras watched, as her friends were set free.

"We'll bust you out!" One spoke.

"Bail money is good right?" Another added.

"No, you guys… " She sighed. Her red eyes never wavering as she put down her gun.

"They want me dead."

Alucard watched as his prospective mate was shot repeatedly and fell to the ground.

AN: Okay somebody's gotta review and since I wrote this I can't go off and say…

"well, me, you did a good job but…"

Come on ! While you're at it go and check out my other fics! I love reviews! And hit points!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing

"Police girl, wake up. I do hope that those poisons did not really kill you." Alucard's voice broke through the haze of Seras' mind. She opened her eyes to stare blankly at a grinning vampire. Yawning and smacking her teeth in light of the coppery taste they gave off, she struggled to move.

Stuck in a position where she was strapped onto a bed spread eagle, she was not pleased. The sounds of saluting men and then Integral's voice evaded her senses. Victoria repressed a growl of hatred.

"Seras Victoria, I do believe that you were deemed a hostile being in the face of the Hellsing organization."

Seras looked at the icy blonde that stood in front of her. Ready to relinquish a remark that most likely would get her killed, Alucard chimed in saving the young vampress.

"Master, do you see it befitting to kill her? It would be a waste of training and materials used to aid her."

Seras chuckled a little.

"While I found freedom you remained a lap dog to this woman! How glorious a life to play housemaid to a stubborn old witch. I'd rather die."

The elder vampire then disappeared from view from both Integral and Victoria.

"Listen to me you pathetic half breed, you are no more a freak than those that we kill outside these walls. It was my duty to make sure you did not harm anyone."

"Or take Alucard from you…" Seras finished.

"The vampire belongs to me. You will not interfere in my biding." With that said, the Hellsing heir turned to exit the room. Pressing a button the wall, the belts released Seras.

"As of now, you are Hellsing property. You have no rights other than the ones I give you."

Looking at her and scoffing, Integral left on a crud remark.

"Put on some decent clothes you slut."

Downing another blood bag, Victoria waited for her orders. The tanker she sat in gave no shield from the heat of the hot summer night. A recruit, named James, sat a few feet away from her. He was a timid little thing. All skin and bones. Wide blue eyes short dirty blonde hair and a weak smile.

"Are you scared James?"

The young man snapped to attention and shook his head 'no'. Since they were the only two left in the tanker, he was afraid. Not of the battle but of Seras.

"I'm not going to bite you." He was staring at her fangs that poked from the sides of her mouth.

"I still have some bit of humanity left in me."

"Police girl, the humans needed you two minutes ago…" Alucard hummed in Seras' head.

Getting up she evaded the tank with one last look at the scared youth in the large vehicle.

"Be ready when I call for you James." He nodded and his eyes flickered red.

"I knew it."

Blowing the heads off zombies was a tiresome chore.

"617, 618, 619…" Counting as many as she killed she walked through the darkened graveyard.

"Having fun?" The dark king spoke as he landed in front of Victoria.

"About as much fun as watching paint dry."

He snickered.

"So, you'd rather be slinging yourself around some blasted pole with barley anything on?"

" Yes, to be honest."

With the last of the zombies disposed of, Seras walked to the tank of which she stayed in earlier.

James was still inside. His face was downcast and he was gripping his rifle for dear life.

"James, are you alright?"

He shook his head.

"What's the matter?"  
" Sir Integral, he…she…" Not knowing what Integral was he stopped.

"She wants me to kill you. If I don't my family will die. We have not done anything to anyone. My father is a very respectable man. My mother is as sweet as a deer and my sisters…"

He looked at her pleadingly.

"I don't want them to die."

Integral watched from afar as the group of men drug Seras' limp body across the threshold of her office.

"You want her here?" One asked.

"Yes." The guards left. Integral went to check and see if the trollop was trully dead. Her pulse no longer existed. She smiled.

"Well, I guess James and his family will stay under he protection of Hellsing. For now." Dropping Seras' hand that she had used to check for a pulse, she scratched her finger on one of the vampire's claws.

"Damn it all." Alucard emerged from the darkness and held up his master's hand.

"Let me." He gently sucked on her finger drawing the blood from it. Snatching her hand away, she scowled at him.

"That is quite enough…"

She was cut short as she noticed Seras was no longer on the floor.

"There is more than one way to kill a demi vampire Sir Integral…" Seras' voice spoke into the room.

"Alucard I want you to kill her. NOW!" The dark king turned and laughed with his fangs showing.

"I think not."

"What?"

"I got a taste of Hellsing blood. I am free from you."

Her mind turned back to the simple exchange of blood from her to the nosferatu. He was right.

"G…god no…"

"God yes." Seras' voice curled around the Hellsing heir and shook her to the core.

"Time after time you have tried to kill me and the one time you succeed you forget of the true nature of my turning. It was either bleed me dry or let me die of blood loss and have Alucard resurrect me. Either way I died."

Integral put a hand to her mouth in a silent scream as she backed away from the two vampires.

"Walter!"

The old man sat in the far corner of the room. He had been there all along.

"What in god's name?"

"You disappoint me Lady Integral. Whilst being a slave to your own whims you forget what the true purpose of Hellsing truly is. Those like Alucard want only what we have taken for granted…life among his own kind."

Integral soon found herself in a pit of liars and deceit. She, herself, was the biggest liar of them all.

"Good bye Lady Hellsing."

AN: W00T! Review my minions! Review! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned Hellsing Seras would be so much awesome than that of which she portrays. Now own with the fiction!

Integral awoke. The chambers of her former pet surrounded her. She looked to the far right of and found greedy red eyes boring into her soul.

"Alucard! What have you done and why am I here? You raped me didn't you?"

"Do I look that much like my master? Our only resemblance is in the eyes Sir Integral."

The bleach-blonde hissed.

"Seras…"

Emerging from the darkness, she gave a fake pout.

"Aww, the new nosferatu is all cranky wanky…well I just have to put a stop to that."

Integral's eyes widened.

"No, you couldn't have! I thought it was your intent to kill me!"

Seras brought her face mere centimeters away from Integral.

"Oh, but you are. In a more lively sense. You see. Maybe if you lived the life of those you do not understand, you would be able to chose more wisely on who should live or die."

Turning to leave, Seras slung her long golden locks.

"I would get used to the taste of blood…the first few weeks are hell."

"Police girl…" Seras turned her head to the direction of the sound. Behind her sat Alucard in all his demonic glory. The weight on the coffin she slept in, shifted as he crossed his legs.

"What are you doing little miss police?"

"I fear that you won't stop calling me that."

Seras spoke flipping a page in her book.

"You never answered me."

Being ignored was never one of Alucard's best points. Snatching the book, he flipped to the cover.

"Romance Novels? Now police girl I thought you got over those human things."

Grabbing the book, Seras tugged on her red nightgown and glared at him.

"It's the only thing that's getting me hot in this hellhole."

He chuckled, obviously Seras was in dyer need of a different sort of attention.

"Well then that means I haven't been doing my job."

"Get over your self, I'm not that attracted to you. I'm not going to degrade myself by jumping into your arms and go.."Oh Master Take me!"...I have more dignity than that." Seras growled as she snatched the book from his grasp.

Alucard fazed away momentarily then appeared behind the blond vampress. Seras ignored his presence. That was until the vampire snatched the offending book from her clawed grasp.

"Mast..." Alucard eyed heras her mouth shut in a worried quiver. Smirking he sunk his teeth into the bind and ripped the literature to pieces. Seras watched the piece of paper fall to a heap on her bed. Small shreds of paper fluttered to the floor.

"B...B..But...I hadn't even gotten to..." She sat there shocked as the elder nosferatu graced the door and left. She had to learn that in this so called "Hell hole" he was satan and she was bound to him. No fairy tale male could do that. She was his bitch to turn on and or off.


End file.
